jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park 0
Jurassic Park 0 is the Special Collector's Edition prequel of the Topps Jurassic Park series. It features a "flipper" cover with two covers for both of the stories contained within it, Genesis and Betrayal. Story ''Genesis'' Donald Gennaro meets John Hammond on Isla Nublar during the construction of Jurassic Park. Gennaro is worried that the park's investors are worried about whether Jurassic Park will be a worthy investment as the completion of the park is behind schedule and the choice to build on Isla Nublar is causing the project to already become over budget. This prompts Hammond to drive Gennaro to a still in construction Visitor Center where he shows Gennaro a promotional video containing footage from 1950s-1960s monster movies in a temporary screening room. Inside the room, Hammond receives a call from Dr. Henry Wu that is so important he takes Gennaro along with him to the Genetic Laboratories. Upon arrival, they witness along with the other InGen scientists the birth of the park's first dinosaur (which is implied to be the Tyrannosaurus rex, Rexy). Gennaro remains unimpressed even of the hatchling dinosaur, claiming that the movies he saw in the screening room were more impressive. He then goes onto proclaim that "he wouldn't walk out of the men's room to see something like baby dinosaur", which causes Hammond to reply "Maybe you won't have to, Donald. ... Someday this little fellow might surprise you!", a reference to Gennaro's iconic death. ''Betrayal'' Several years after the events of "Genesis", Dennis Nedry arrives on Isla Nublar after placing a bid to be Jurassic Park's programmer. Hammond takes Nedry to the Triceratops Paddock and tells him that they are living creatures instead of animatronics like Nedry initially believes. Nedry realizes that since the dinosaurs are real they will be highly profitable and he feels that he underbid the job at Jurassic Park, so when he and Hammond tour an InGen facility Nedry asks for a higher pay claiming that the park's problems with networking and programming were bigger than he had thought. However, Hammond refuses to raise Nedry's pay, his reasons being that Nedry had been shown "the complete picture" of the problems he would face and that he believes Nedry is already being well paid. This angers Nedry and he storms out of the facility. Eight weeks into Nedry's time as programmer of Jurassic Park he is at the Tyrannosaur Paddock bickering to himself about how he has not received a raise from Hammond even after most of the systems are running and all its major bugs are just about fixed. While there the Tyrannosaurus rex of the paddock tries to attack Nedry but is restrained by the electrical fence of its paddock. As Nedry walks back to a compound of the park, he overhears Dr. Wu on the phone with Hammond. Wu tells Hammond that he is needed at the Embryo Laboratory for the birth of another one of the park's dinosaurs. This gives Nedry idea to craft a plot to steal the embryos and sell them to another company for more money than he is being paid for. Two weeks later, Nedry discovers how to switch off the log that tracks his keystrokes so he can go unnoticed when stealing the embryos. With this out of the way, Nedry proceeds to call Lewis Dodgson to arrange a meeting with him to negotiate a price for the embryos, setting the score the Isla Nublar Incident. Behind the scenes The comic was only included with the omnibus edition of the movie adaptation and Classic Jurassic Park Volume 2. It was never available on its own. The scenarios depicted on both of its covers never occur in the stories. The cover for Genesis depicts an unnamed man with a machine gun battling escaped dinosaurs. The back cover, for Betrayal, features a Tyrannosaurus rex attacking a man through an office window. Topps would later release more comics set before the events of Jurassic Park. These include the Jurassic Park Annual story "Sneakers" and Return to Jurassic Park IX. Category:Jurassic Park (Topps)